It's Complicated
by A Writer Person
Summary: Tomoyo Himura, 16 year old. Adopted daughter of Yagari Toga, She wishes to be a normal high school girl, sadly fate has other plans for her... Kaname/Oc & Yuuki/Zero Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hello people of the world!

This is A writer person! ...Just call me Anna...i thought the name was good at the time ok?

anyways, this is my first VK story...It's a Kaname /OC fanfic and a Zero / Yuuki though they are not the main focus i do try and splash some in at the time.

Thanks for taking the time to read it!

Chapter 1

Cross Academy.

It's a place where vampires and humans "co-exist",

"Co-exist" my fat ass.

Before we get started I should introduce myself, my name is Tomoyo Himura, nice to meet ya and today's my first day in cross academy. This academy is known for having a good educational scheme, which will guarantee you a place in the top universities around the world. Sounds like a perfect place to study right? Wrong.

1 word that should scare you away and never come nearer than a 4km radius

"vampires".

Creatures of the dark, blood drinkers, parasites, bat people, whatever you associate with them. And how do the humans not notice? Because they're in the night class, like the name suggests they study in the night. To the humans it seems that the night class are the elite people in the school, who have brains and the looks.

You must have realised by now, why do I, a mere human, know so much about cross academy?

Well the answer is simple …yagari toga- my adoptive father, and an awesome vampire hunter. what happened to my parents? I hear you ask. I don't know. I was brought up in an orphanage till the age of 5.

Anyways, back to my epic story!

"you take care, twirp" my old man said as he ruffled my hair

"gotcha" I said as I stuffed my suitcase into the taxi boot

"well, before you leave, I want to give you something, don't open it until you get into your dorm" he said as reached into his coat pocket and handed me this expensive looking box.

"oh, yagari-san you didn't-"

"take it you imbecile" he sighed as he shoved the box into my arms

"y-yes sir!"

I got into the car and buckled my seatbelt, I then rolled down the window and peeked my head at the vampire hunter.

"Goodbye father!" I shouted as I waved at him, in which I received quite an amusing expression. He looked shocked, probably because never in my 11 years I had spent with him did I ever call him "father", it was either "yagari-san" or "old-man". He shook his head and waved back.

Soon Yagari-san was out of sight, and I rolled up the window and rested my back against the car seat. Soon, I'll meet Yuuki and zero. And I soon fell asleep.

_"Tomo-chan!" a girl with brown hair shouted as she hugged me_

_"Yuuki!" I said as I returned the hug_

_"how have you been tomo-chan?" she asked her sweet smile radiating the room._

_"I'm doing good" I said as I spotted a sliver haired boy in the corner of my eye_

_" zerorin, how have you been?" I said as I tackled him into a hug_

_"Himura! Get off me!" he growled as he struggle to pry himself off me_

_"come on, Zerorin, you have more strength than that!" I giggled as I locked my arms around his neck_

_"Tomoyo, that's enough" said a man with an eye patch, my "father"_

_"fine" I sighed as I let go of him, sliver haired boy scrambled onto his feet and gave me a death glare._

_The brunette giggled and grabbed my hand._

_"Tomo-chan, I'd like to introduce you to someone!" she said and she bolted out of the room_

_Zero little smirk, slowly turned into a hateful glare…that's is real death glare…he hates this person that much?_

_Soon, yuuki enters the room with a guy who looks around two years older than me, he had brown hair like yuuki's, although his eyes were a maroon colour, his eyes shrouded in mystery. _

_"Kaname-sama! This is Tomo-chan" Yuuki said excitedly with a red tinge on her cheeks, well, someone has a little crush._

_"My name is Tomoyo Himura, a pleasure to meet you" I said grinning as I offered my hand to shake_

_"My name is Kaname Kuran, the pleasure is all mine Himura-san" he said as he took my hands, I was expecting a normal handshake, but he knelt to the ground and his lips pressed the back of my hand. I immediately removed my hand from his, I can feel my cheeks heating up. Suddenly, this sweet smell hit my nose, which can only mean…_

_"V-vampire!" _

I was woken up by the taxi driver, his face creased into a frown

"we're here, the luggage is already out" he grumbled

"oh, right" I said sheepishly as I scratched the back of my head, I quickly got out of the car.

"thank-"

The car drove of before I could finish my sentence.

"-you"

I turned around to face a long path which in the distance, I could see a gate where a sliver haired boy and a brown haired girl was conversing with one another.

"YUUKI-CHAN! ZERORIN!" I screamed as I quicked my pace, I walked /ran as fast as my luggage would let me. my call did get the boy and the girl's attention.

"Tomo-chan!" said the girl when she came towards me.

"Yuuki-chan, it's nice to see you, yuuki, slow down, or you're gotta crash.. YUU-!"

.

.

.

She crashed into me.

"I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" she said as she gave me a hug as I sat up

I patted her head in comfort

"there, there yuuki-chan" I said as I smiled, I guess things never change

I stood up and dusted herself off,

"need a hand?" said the silver haired boy as he offered his hand

"Zerorin! Look at how much you grew!" I giggled as I grabbed his hand and he hauled me up

"yeah yeah" he said as he rolled his eyes.

"how's Cross-san doing?" I said as I hauled my luggage through the gate

"oh he's doing well" yuuki said with a bright smile on her face

"why were you so late? It's already 4 o'clock" zero asked with a frown on his face

"oh, y'know I had stuff to do" I said

"you couldn't find your uniform could you?" zero sighed

"nooooo, I just hid my uniform and I forgot where I hid it" I said avoiding eye contact with zero, which made yuuki laughed, ahhh things haven't changed a bit, it's just like old-times…

"TOMO-CHANNNNN!"

CRASH!

I was glomped by the headmaster of cross academy…a full grown man, tackled a 16 year old girl to the ground…it's gonna hurt

"AH! CROSS-SAN!" I groaned as I sat up, like father, like daughter I guess.

"ah gomen, gomen" he apologized as he stood up again

"finally after years of convincing Toga-san, he finally let you enroll~" he said with happy tears in his eyes

"So, Toga-san must have told you all about my pacifism! Well?" he asked, I swear I could see his tail wagging…

"as long as they don't hurt any of us and the day class members…I really don't care" I shrugged

At this the headmaster gave me a look like he had won the lottery

"yes!" he said happily jumping up and down like a kid in Christmas morning.

Zero just gave me glare.

"anyways, lets get to business," he said as he handed me several pieces of paper, and a armband?

"Since you already know about the night class' secret, you will help Yuuki and Zero in being the CROSS ACADEMY GUARDIANS!" he said while posing heroically.

"Cross academy wha?"

"Prefects" zero explained

"You, yuuki and zero will ensure that no day class members will find out about the night class," explained the ex-vampire hunter as he put the armband on me.

"Though I do apologise on what the side effects of this are" he continued

"barely any sleep, most of the day class girls will hate you and fighting with fangirls" zero said in a monotone voice

"Exactly!" The headmaster said cheerfully

_I knew it. That why the enrolment fee was so cheap!_

There were some faint squeals coming from outside the building.

"your duty starts now!" the headmaster said as he claped his hands together " don't worry about your luggage it'll be in your dorm no 206!" he said as he shoved us out of the office

"but-"

He slammed the door onto my face.

"Come on, Tomo-chan! We have to hurry or the night class will be consumed by the fangirls!" yuuki said as shed dragged me along by the hand

_'but I don't even want to do this' TT^TT_

_You actually read this?_

_Props to you darling! here have a virtual cookie _

_Do tell me what you think of it!_

_~Anna_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! thank you very much for your very kind reviews! And for all the people who wanted to know if i will carry on with this story. and the answer is yes! i will! i've already built up a rough story line on how the next few chapters will happen, but i may be a bit slow with the update because i'm i year 10 (which means, i will be revising and doing a lot of coursework for my GCSE's) so bear with, kay? well, here is Chapter 2 enjoy!_

_Chapter 2_

I have found a creature that is scarier than vampires, you MUST know right?

Yep, FANGIRLS. More Blood thirsty than vampires…well when they're provoked anyway.

"P-please! Step back!" Yuuki pleaded as she tried to push the crowd back. I hesitantly approach yuuki to help her push them back

"WILD-SENPAI!"

"IDOL-SENPAI!"

"WE LOVE YOUU!"

I think my ears will permanently be damaged because of this day.

"Yuuki-chan! You just want them for yourself right?!" one of the fangirls screamed

"and you?! Who are you?!" a voice came from the crowd

"Tomoyo Himura, Class 1-A, This is my first day at cross academy, nice to meet ya" I said with gritted teeth, aw man I wanna punch them soooo much.

"you just started here and you're the prefect already! Not fair!"

_Patience Tomoyo, you can do this, do not kill the fan girls, do not kill the fan girls, do not-_

"Shiki-senpai!"

_You can do this…Think of what will happen…jail time…can't see yuuki or zero or fat-_

"ICHIJO SENPAI!"

_RIGHT THAT'S IT._

"OI! YOU FAT ASS-" before I could say anything else, my mouth was covered by the sliver haired monkey.

"Are you asking to be killed?" zero growled as he shot the girls a glare which immediately shut them up…oh man, that's an actual death glare…I don't want to be the receiving end of that…yikes!

I pried the sliver haired monkey's hand off my hand, so I was free to speak! Hallelujah!

"Zero…geez, calm down don't get your knickers in a twist" I joked as the patted his back.

"hmf" he grunted as he walked away and out of the compound. It's only you and me Yuuki.

Speaking of Yuuki…Where is she?! I started to panic, I frantically started to scan the crowd for Yuuki.

I spotted yuuki pushing back a crowd of fan girls…and boys. She suddenly tripped over a rock as she stumbled back and fell on her bum.

"Yuuki!" I shouted as I rushed towards her.

Once I got to the scene, a brown haired tall man was pulling her up from the floor…he looks, familiar.

"thank you very much!" she said as she bowed

"Yuuki! Are you okay?!" I said as I stop next to her.

"yep, I'm fine!" she said as she dusted her skirt with her hands

"good." I sighed in relief

"oh, Tomo-chan, this is Kaname-senpai, you met him a while ago" she said as she gestured to the brown haired man.

He hadn't changed much, this features were just more masculine, it was the same old Kaname. My brown eyes, met with his, his lips were tugged into a genuine smile, his eyes soft and warm. I could just melt into…STOP. Don't go there, he's a vampire, he's supposed to be good looking and alluring, he's a pure blood for god's sake!

"Kuran-sama" I said as I bowed slightly "how have you been doing?"

"Himura-san, please, there is no need for such formality, call me Kaname, it is a pleasure to meet you again." He said as he returned his greeting.

"Yes, I understand Kaname-sama" I said with a smile "It is nice to see you again" hey I could call him Kaname-senpai, or even just Kaname, but the other night class students were already giving me a suspicious look. so If I had started to call him informally, I was just asking to be killed indirectly.

"I see you have become a prefect" he said gesturing towards my armband

"yes, I wanted to help Yuuki and Zero out" I replied

"That's great, work hard you too" he smiled warmly as he patted our heads…geez, are we little kids to ya Kuran?

I just smiled as he walked away. And yes, I totally forgot that the fan girls and boys were staring as us with death glares. As the final night class entered the school building, I was bombarded with questions.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW KANAME-SENPAI?!"

"WHY DID HE PAT YOUR HEAD?!"

And I did what any sane person would

…

I ran.

Don't worry folks, I had yuuki in my grasp, I was not letting her die from them! Okay, where's the most safe place to hide?...my dorm room! What was the room number?...2…2…206!

I frantically ran up to the dorm building with a whining Yuuki behind me complaining that her feet were hurting and telling me to slow down, like hell I will! That's suicide!

200 ,201 , 202, 203,204…205!

I screeched into a halt and grabbed my dorm keys from my pocket and barged into the room and slammed it shut, and of course locked the door from inside. The noise outside slowly subdued to a few murmurs and the place fell silent.

I looked around the room; it was to me and me only. The walls were cream coloured, and in the corner there was a wooden closet, an en suite bathroom… yes, no going to the public showers after PE! My luggage were placed on my bed, it had blue covers…my favourite colour.

"wow, Tomo-chan your room is so nice!" Yuuki said as he admired the room.

"yeah, I guess so" I said as I unzipped my luggage and started to stuff my clothes into the wardrobe.

Yuuki, made her way to the bed and plopped herself on it. She picked up the box that Yagari-san gave to me.

"Tomo-chan, what's this?" she said holding up the box.

"I don't know, my old man gave it tome before I came here" I said as Yuuki handed the box to me.

The box had intricate designs and it looked expensive…I hope I don't lose whatever inside this box. My fingers traced around the blood-red ribbon and I slowly untied it, thinking what in the world would be inside this box.

I rolled up the ribbon and lifted the lid to the box. I stared into the box and I had the widest grin on my face.

"what is it?" yuuki said staring into the box, she gave a little smiled too.

He really shouldn't have.

In the box were two swords?... no they were more around the size of a knife. It had a fancy handle and the blade looked sharp as zero's death glare (pftt..she what I did there?) The two knives were attached with a long chain; I know exactly what this is, the Ares and Athena sword. Father, you are the awesomest person in the WHOLE world…

Oh I love you.

IIIIIII

i really can't believe that people are reading and liking this, another thing i wrote this story is so i can improve on my english! (since english is not my first language, even though i live in the UK...i fail at life -_-) i hope you liked this chapter! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Well, folks you wanted more, you've got more! Enjoy my dear readers!

Chapter 3

"Wow…it's so cool!" Yuuki said staring at my weapon in awe, so this is the reason why the old man was so serious on making me learn to use a knife, seems like he isn't as carefree as I thought he was.

"Well," I said as I places the knifes into their separate sheaths and clipped them onto my thigh, "It's getting dark, patrol time"

"You're right, the day class should be in their bed by now…"Yuuki said as she made her way to the door

"Let's go to Cross-san's office, Zero is probably waiting" I said as I followed her out the door.

*knock knock*

"COME IN~" came a flamboyant voice from inside the office, oh god.

Yuuki opened the door and she was attacked by her father with a bear hug. He was wearing a pink apron and had his hair in pig-tails.

"Yuuki my daughter, you're late for your dinner~~" the ex-vampire whined "come, come, zero's already here" he said as he ushered us to the dining table, there was an array of food on the table. It smelt so good!

"Dig in my darlings~" he said as he sat down on the chair.

Zero was there staring at the food in horror, true, it smelt good…but, the presentation wasn't very…appetising.

I sat next to zero and picked up the chopsticks, my stomach was telling me to fill it with food. I placed the meat into my mouth and started to chew…oh god…I think I'm gonna puke, I looked up to see yuuki and zero looked troubled. Well, I shouldn't be rude…guess what I did?...i need a gold medal for this. I shovelled the food into my mouth and gulped it without Choking! I know. I know, I'm awesome, anyway, I downed a cup of water and slammed the cup on the table panting.

"Done already Tomo-chan?" The chairman asked as I stood up and picked up my bowl and chopsticks.

"Yep, I'm full!" I said as I placed the dishes in the sink and turned the tap on,

Chairman suddenly jump up and turned the tap off

"Oh, Tomo-chan! It's okay, I'll do the dishes" he insisted

"Don't you need to eat Cross-san?" I asked

"Oh, no! I usually eat while I'm cooking" he smiles as he starts to scrub the dishes.

I turned to the kitchen to see….zero and yuuki sneaking out the window, their dinner untouched, those little-

"oh, Tomo-chan would you be so kind to get zero's and yuuki's bowls?" he said

Wait, how did he know Zero and Yuuki snuck out?...well he was a vampire hunter…

"Sure," I said

I picked up the bowls and placed them on the sink.

"You may want to go to Tomoyo, Yuuki and Zero will be waiting for you" he said as he started to scrub another plate.

"Thank you very much for the meal Cross-san!" I said as I bowed at him, he smiled and waved his hand in response "gosh, Tomo-chan you make me feel so old~" he whined " now, hurry along!~"

I smiled as I peeked out the window that Yuuki and Zero jumped out of. It's pretty high…I climber out of the window and got ready to jump…then I slipped. I felt the wind rush past me and all I could think was 'CRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAP' annnnnddddd….thud. I landed on Zero.

Zero was on the floor groaning with the Bloody rose on his hand with the safety off! Why is he- then I saw the vampires…one was blonde and the other a ginger and Yuuki the blonde was holding yuuki in a lock and his fangs barred…Imma kill his sucker!

I stood up glaring at the vampires

"T-Tomo-chan!" Yuuki said, zero got up to his feet, trying to forget that my fat ass fell from the top of the building and slammed him to the ground.

I quickly unsheathed my beauties, Ares and Artemis, I didn't think I would be using it this soon.

"Alrighty, bat boy you don't take my childhood friend as a hostage…not a great way to make people like you" I said as I got onto my ready stance.

"And what are you gonna do?" he asked snobbishly

"…mmm lemme think" I pondered as he stared at me quizzically. I burst into a sprint towards him and kneed him on the FACE! Woo! It actually worked…pretty surprised myself. He let go of yuuki as he staggered back.

"Who the hell are you?!" he asked pointing at me with one hand and nursing his bloody nose with another.

"Tomoyo Himura, pleasure to meet your acquaintances" I said as I curtsied a bit.

The ginger finallt spoke up

"Hanabusa Let's-" before he could finish a brown haired night class student turned up.

"Ichijo, please take Hanabusa and Akatsuki into the dorms I shall speak with them later"

"As you wish Kaname-sama" Ichijo said as he bowed and escorted the blonde and the red head out of the scene. While a purple haired girl were doing something to the unconscious day class girls.

"She's erasing their memories" Kaname explained.

"Oh,"

"Are you hurt anywhere?" he said as he scanned me to see if I was injured in anyway.

"No, I'm fine thank you for worrying Kuran-sama"…I would be more casual but, hello? Kaname followers in the scene, I can't say "Kaname" so easily

His straight face turned into a warm smile, he patted my head "Thank goodness"

And he approached yuuki, "Your hand" he said as he held up Yuuki's hand and frowned.

"Oh, Kaname, it's okay-"

"Himura-san, can you please Take Yuuki to the First-aid room?" Kaname asked

"Ofcourse" I replied as I grabbed Yuuki's uninjured hand and started to walk away.

"Kuran-sama eh?" Yuuki teased

"You would get it if you weren't so close to Kuran" I said

Yuuki blushed "Y-you think so?"

"I guess"

Yuuki suddenly started to laugh. Oh god, has she gone insane?

"I really liked your entrance to the scene" she giggled "I don't think Zero enjoyed it as much"

"You've got that right, it's a miracle how I didn't break his back"

"I think you did" Zero said, he was sat next to us in the infirmary bed nursing his back.

"Well, once I finished patching Yuuki up, you can get her amazing massages, here have my coupon" I said as I gave him a crinkled up square of paper

"you still have that?" Yuuki asked surprised " I got you that 3 years ago"

"yup" I grinned as I started to bandage the bite mark, thank god the Vampire was a Level B…Otherwise, I'd have a lot of other things to worry about…

Well, my dear reader chum, thank you for taking the time to read my atrocious writing, but believe me it'll probably get better throughout the chapters in this story/ fanfiction thingymebob.

Love to know what you thought of it,

Hope you Enjoyed it

~Anna (A Writer Person)


End file.
